


Captain

by trashyreid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Felching, Kinda?, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyreid/pseuds/trashyreid
Summary: Reader calls Steve 'Captain' for the first time.





	Captain

Steve kissed you roughly, your teeth scraping against his a few times. You moaned into his mouth as his fingers continued to thrust inside of you, your naked body arching against his and pressing your breasts against his chest. He'd had a rough day at work, so he was being particularly rough (you didn't mind). His lips traveled down your jaw and to your neck, down to the fading marks he'd previously made. You could feel him sucking new ones and you knew the team would tease you _again._ He moved his fingers faster as your moans grew louder, rubbing against your g-spot and curling inside of you. All you could think of was the way he was making you feel, not the things you were saying or what you sounded like. You were on the verge of your orgasm when it slipped out. "Oh, Captain!" you whined, gripping tightly onto his biceps and digging your fingernails into his arms. His fingers stopped moving and he unlatched his lips from your neck, his hot breath hitting the spot he was sucking on. 

Your heart began to race. You knew you made him uncomfortable. "Say it again." He groaned, pushing his leaking erection against your thigh. Your chest lifted and fell as anxiety and excitement ran through your veins. "Fuck me Captain," you whimpered softly, causing him to nearly growl. He hooked one hand under your knee and lifted your leg up against his hip, spreading you open for him. 

He gave you no warning as he shoved himself inside you, slipping in with ease due to his earlier activities. He immediately began thrusting, his hand snaking up your stomach and to your chest, grabbing ahold of one of your breasts. You moaned at the feeling of him pounding into you at a brutal pace, his cock throbbing inside of you. "Say it," he grunted out, letting go of your breast and wrapping his hand around your throat tight enough to put a small amount of pressure. "C-aptian!" you cried out, your breasts bouncing with each thrust. He groaned loudly, letting his head fall back. You could already feel yourself getting closer and closer to your orgasm since he edged you off earlier. 

The hand around your throat tightened a bit as he looked back down at you, lust filled eyes watching your breasts and the way your face contorted in pleasure. Your pussy tightened around him as he pushed you closer. "God, you're tight!" he groaned out through gritted teeth. He removed his hand from your throat-causing you to gasp for the air you'd been deprived from- and moved it between your legs, rubbing furious circles on your clit. Leaning down to your ear, he bit down on your earlobe. "You gonna cum? You gonna cum on my cock like the slut you are?" he growled. You gripped onto his arms again, nodding furiously. "Yes, Captain! Oh god Steve, don't stop!" You cried out, throwing your head back as he pushed you over the edge. Your pussy pulsed around his cock as you let out a high pitched moan. 

"Fuck, baby," he groaned, continuing to thrust. Overstimulation wrecked your body, causing you to shake and tears fill your eyes from pleasure. "You want me to cum in your pussy?" he asked you, his thrusts stuttering a bit. "Yes sir, please Captain," you whimpered out, wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him in closer. He let out a tight groan as you squeezed around him, causing him to coat your walls in his seed. He pumped into you slowly, letting you milk his cock completely. Once he was done, you let out a soft moan as he dropped his body onto yours, nearly knocking the breath out of you.

He kissed softly on your chest, purposely avoiding your nipples. He kissed down your stomach, causing you to look down at him with a confused expression. "Steve?" you said, but he ignored you, lowering himself between your legs. "What are you-" you gasped as he licked a long stripe from your cunt to your clit, getting a taste of your juices mixed together. His tongue circled your cunt before dipping inside you, moaning against your sex. You arched your back, grasping at the sheets tightly and moaning. He'd never done anything remotely close to eating his own cum from your cunt after he finished, but it felt great. As he lapped and slurped at your pussy, you gripped his hair, pushing yourself against his mouth. 

Your orgasm began creeping up on you, causing a loud and high pitched moan to rip from your throat. "Fuck," he whispered against your cunt, pushing his tongue back inside. He had his eyes focused on you, watching how you reacted to his actions.

You chanted his name as he brought you closer and closer, causing vibrations to run through your body as he moaned against you. He pulled his tongue out of your cunt and focused on your clit, lapping at it like he hadn't had a taste in months. You wrapped your legs around him, shaking as your second orgasm ripped through you. "Steve!" you moaned, throwing your head back and arching your body off the bed. He worked you through your orgasm, slowing his licks until they stopped, kissing the insides of your thighs. You were slumped against the bed, totally exhausted. His lips found yours and you lazily kissed him back, exploring the taste of your cunt and his cum mixed inside his mouth. Eventually, he pulled away and your cheeks reddened at the thought of what he did.

"You're disgusting." you joked, causing him to chuckle softly and lay beside you, pulling you against him. You'd definitely be calling him captain again.

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty short and my first fanfiction in a really long time, so i tried! <3 
> 
> i do not own any characters used in this fic. all characters belong to Marvel.


End file.
